Harry Potter y el chico de Slytherin
by chibi-arishia
Summary: Harry inicia sexto curso en Hogwarts con la muerte de Sirius aun presente, sin esperarse encontrar un nuevo amigo, que junto con Ron y Hermione le ayudara a descubrir tantos secretos como pueda para así poder enfrentrarse a “Quien no debe ser nombrado”.


**Bueno al fin me anime a publicar una historia, este no es el primer fic que escribo pero si el primero que publico, si quieren saberlo es por que yo no me acomodo escribiendo directamente en la computadoda, simplemente no me llega la inspiracion, y los escribo todos en cuadernos y como me da tanta flojera pasarlos despues pues nunca llegaban a ninguna pagina. XD**

**Bueno me presento, que modales... Me llamo Susana y curso 1° de preparatoria, pero bueno ya fue suficiente de mi.**

**Este fic lo escribi hace ya tiempo antes de que saliera el sexto libro, y es mas que nada todo lo que pasara a lo largo de el curso asi que estara un poquitin largo, escritas a mano tengo 76 paginas de cuaderno y todavia no llego al final aunque ya se perfectamente en que terminara, como es obio las paginas se reducen mucho cuando lo pasas a Word, asi que aqui quedara mas cortito.**

**Este Fan Fic surgio por que una amiga mia a la que quiero mucho soño el principio y al despertar lo escribio, cuando me lo mostro me entusiasme y las ideas comenzaron a correr dentro de mi cabeza, ella me pidio que lo redactara mejor y bueno nunca eh podido escribir historias cortas, el Fic crecio demaciado y bueno se que tal vez tanto rollo sea inecesario pero esta historia significa mucho para mi y solo la habia compartido con mis amigos prestandoles el cuaderno (mi cuaderno de artes del que casi no escribi nada de la materia por que ahi escribi el fic)**

Harry Potter y el chico de Slytherin.

Hacia el día mas frió en lo que iba de el verano y un chico de 16 años y bonitos ojos color verde botella , se disponía a abordar el expreso de Hogwarts con sus dos mejores amigos ron Weasley y Hermione Granger como llevaba haciendo desde hacia ya 5 años.

No sabia por que pero realmente ese año no quería volver a Hogwarts o al menos no lo ansiaba tanto como los años anteriores por que eso significaría que tendría que soportar las miradas curiosas y susurros por parte de sus compañeros a donde quiera que fuera, aunque era mucho mejor que estar en Grimmauld Place donde había pasado casi la mitad del verano, (había llegado a odiar aquella casa por que constantemente le recordaba a su padrino).

Pensando eso traspaso la barrera que comunicaba King Cross con el anden 9 y ¾ sin siquiera fijarse por si algún muggle lo veía, acababa de fijar su vista en el anden, cuando sintió un dolor en su vieja cicatriz tan fuerte que su vista comenzó a nublarse y luego oscuridad…

Cuando recobro el conocimiento estaba tendido sobre el piso de uno de los compartimientos del tren, empezó a recobrar la vista y vislumbro tres siluetas alrededor suyo, dos de ellas eran Ron y Hermione y la otra era un chico mas o menos de su misma edad, tenia cabello verde, ojeras puntiagudas y la piel de un pálido extraordinario, y sus ojos…

Harry habría jurado haberlo visto por solo una fracción de segundo; sus ojos eran de un rojo espeluznante parecidos a los de…

No, no podía ser; "te lo estas imaginando no es posible" dijo una voz con firmeza dentro de su cabeza. Volvió a mirar y comprobó con gran alivio que los ojos de aquel chico eran grises.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto por fin.

-Bueno pues te desmayaste en pleno andén y mama se puso histérica- le contesto Ron.

-Ya sabes algo así; Harry, Harry, que le paso, Dios mío, y el tren sale en un minuto, no puede ser! Harry!- dijo imitando la voz de la señora Weasley.

-Ahora tú podrías explicarnos que te paso- Reclamo mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

Este… mmm… yo… eh… mmm…

-Puedes decirlo de una vez intervino Hermione.

-No se- mintió Harry, no quería que el chico supiera que le había dolido la cicatriz.

-¿NOSE?, vamos Harry somos tus amigos puedes decirnos exclamo Ron.

-Esque…- comenzó a decir Harry.-No se preocupen yo ya me iba- lo interrumpió el chico

-No espera ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Ron.

-Renard- Respondió el chico.

-¿Renard que?

-Bueno esque se supone que no debo decirlo- Contesto.

-¿Por que?- pregunto Ron.

-Nos estoy seguro pero creo que por que soy huérfano- Dijo Renard que parecía un tanto incomodo.

-Entonces ¿no conoces tus apellido…? AAAYYYY- Hermione acababa de darle un tremendo pisotón para que no siguiera metiendo la pata.

-Perdón- se disculpo Ron.

-No importa, me crié en un orfanato, luego un par de viejito me adoptaron a los 5 años y cuando murieron cuatro años después, me dejaron en custodia de su hijo biológico pero me trataba muy mal, me puso a trabajar para conseguirle dinero, luego a los 11 años recibí una carta diciéndome de este colegio pero el no me dejo venir, así que en abril que cumplí 16 años me escape de la casa y me vine a ver a Dumbledore, fue muy bueno conmigo y me dejo venir a Hogwarts a pesar de mi edad y si conozco mis apellidos pero como ya les dije me prohibieron decirlos.- Termino de contar.

-Bueno y ¿Como se llaman ustedes?- pregunto sonriente.

-Yo soy Hermione Granger y ellos son mis amigos Ron Weasley y Harry Potter- Contesto la chica.

-Me dio mucho gusto conocerlos, pero ya tengo que irme- dijo Renard.

-Nos vemos en el banquete- se despidió Harry.

Acababa de salir cuando una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras.

-Vaya Potter y yo que creía que no podías encontrar gente más rara para juntarte que el pobretón de Weasley y esa asquerosa Sangre Sucia- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Hermione.

-Vete de aquí Malfoy-le soltó Harry.-Y no te atrás a volver a llamar así a Hermione.

-Y quien va a obligarme, tu o el mas mediocre de los jugadores de Quidditch?- dijo Draco con desprecio.

Ron estaba que echaba chispas.

-Al menos creo que rompiste un record, "El jugador mas imbesil en dos siglos" ¿Era así?- Agrego con maldad.

-Ron es mucho mejor de lo que tu nunca serás- lo defendió Hermione.-Al menos el si entro al equipo por sus meritos.

-Eso crees, solo es un pobretón mediocre como su padre y todos los de su familia, solo una maldita sangre sucia como tu puede pensar eso- exclamo Draco.

-NO VUELVAS A LLAMARLA ASÍ!- soltaron Harry y Ron al unísono mas que furiosos.

-¿O que?- siguió Draco.-acaso vas a acusarme con tu padrino Potter, o es cierto no puedes, ya esta muerto, sabes porque, por que era un estúpido que se fugo de Azkaban solo para que lo matara una mortifaga.

Harry ya estaba harto, harto de acordarse de Sirius, de verlo morir cada noche en sueños solo para despertar empapado en sudor frió y del incesante dolor de la cicatriz que hacia que las tripas se le retorcieran de ira al acordarse de Voldemort y no necesitaba que nadie y mucho me nos Malfoy se lo recordara.

-¿Qué, hice sentir mal a pequeño Harry?- se burlo Draco.

-Harry, no controlate, no, Ron, calmense-oyó decir a Hermione.

Pero Harry ya había sacado la varita y Ron le estaba dando un puñetazo a Draco, al ver esto Harry se olvido de la varita y en instantes los tres se golpeaban con todo el odio contenido.

Draco estaba en desventaja pues Crabe y Goyle no lo habían acompañado, pero hicieron acto de presencia en cuanto escudaron el alboroto.

Y pronto Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle, Harry y Ron estaban armando tal escándalo que los alumnos empezaron a intentar separarlos sin muy buenos resultados.

Al menos tres puertas de algunos de los compartimientos se rompieron cuando Crabe cayó sobre una de ellas, Harry y Draco se golpeaban rodando por el piso sin notar que se hacían daño con los cristales esparcidos.

Ron intentaba contener a Goyle pero este era mas fuerte y lo lanzo para terminar cayendo encima de Draco y Harry, muchos intentaban acercarse para detenerlos.

Pero no, seguían descargando su furia y seguían destrozando el tren.

-¿Qué ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

Era el profesor Lupin que había llegado a tiempo para presenciar una escena bastante peculiar.

Goyle sujetaba de la camisa a Ron y le estaba dando de puñetazos mientras este con un hilo de sangre que le resbalaba por la cara intentaba defenderse al mismo tiempo que Crabe intentaba sujetar al Harry que no dejaba de golpear Draco que estaba hecho un ovillo en el piso, así como unos cuantos alumnos que trataban en vano de detener la pelea.

Harry se detuvo al ver al profesor Lupin pero pago su distracción con un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Crabe.

La pelea ceso en un instante y el profesor Lupin los miraba.

-Síganme- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el final del tren.

Nadie decía nada, el profesor Lupin suspiro, y saco de su baúl una caja con pequeños trapos blancos y los paso a cada uno.

Harry noto que estaban empapados de algo.

-Tienen pociones curativas para las heridas- Lupin los miro duramente.

-Profesor ellos estaban insultando a mi familia a Hermione, y a…- comenzó a decir Ron y volteo a ver a Harry.- A Siriu…

-Eso no da excusa para pelearse en el tren y tampoco es…

-¿Que hace usted aquí?- lo interrumpió Malfoy.-Creí que lo habían echado en tercero por ser un hombre lobo, vera cuando se enteren…

-¿Quiénes¿Los padres?- pregunto Lupin.

Ya se han enterado, Dumbledore les mando cartas este verano y casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo siempre y cuando me aleje del castillo cada luna llena.

-Ja creo que tu madre no te confía tantos secretos, no Malfoy- le especto Ron.

-Ron creo que seria conveniente no agrandar mas el problema- le reprimió el profesor.

-Lo siento profesor Lupin-Se disculpo Ron.

Bueno pues como ya han de suponer están en serios problemas pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts, así que será mejor que vayan a sus compartimientos mientras llegamos.

Los cinco salieron del compartimiento.

Ah y una cosa más quiero verlos a los cinco en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Harry sintió que un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, pues no tenia muy buenos recuerdos de las veces que había estado en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, salvo la vez que lo nombro miembro del equipo de Quidditch pero no tenia motivos para pensar que esta vez resultara bien.

Harry iba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando choco con alguien y cayo de bruces.

-Si te sigo encontrando en el piso no vas a acabar muy bien- dijo Renard.

-Si tienes razón- le respondió Harry.- ¿Qué hacías en el pasillo?

-Iba a su compartimiento esque se me olvido una mochila-Contesto Renard. -¿Y los castigaron?

-Todavía, no pero cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts…-Contesto Ron.

Llegaron al compartimiento.

Ahí estaban Ginny y Hermione platicando nerviosamente seguramente de lo ocurrido pero en cuanto los vieron entrar, comenzaron a hacer preguntas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo los castigaron.

-¿Que hace el profesor Lupin aquí?

-¿Qué les pusieron de castigo?

-¿Van a escribir a mamá Ron? Por que si es así no va a haber quien la aguante en las vacaciones-

-¿Están bien? No tienen muy buena pinta.

-¿Que van a…?-Ginny se freno al ver a Renard dejando así tiempo para que Harry y Ron pudieran responder.

-Tenemos que ir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall- Contesto Harry con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

Volteo a ver a Ron que se había puesto pálido y tenía una ligera expresión de horror en el rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa Ron?-

-Que me pasa?, pues que lo mas seguro es que escriban a mi madre como dijo Ginny- Contesto Ron como esperando a que Harry le dijera que estaba equivocado.

-Quien es el?- pregunto con voz insegura Ginny.

-Me llamo Renard, mucho gusto.-contestó mientras le tendía la mano.

-Hola yo soy Ginny Weasley- contesto la chica todavía un poco extrañada.

Bueno yo solo venia a ver como estaba Harry así que ya me voy- dijo desviando la vista de los demás mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

-Oye ¿y yo que? Soy tu hermano ¿lo recuerdas?

-Bueno supuse que daba lo mismo ver si estabas bien o no puesto que después de que mamá lo supiera no lo estarías- dijo astutamente aunque no pudo evitar que su rostro enrojeciera hasta tal punto en que adquirió el mismo tono que su cabello.

Salio apresuradamente de compartimiento.

-Ya no debe faltar mucho para que lleguemos será mejor que nos cambiemos- dijo Hermione sacando el uniforme de su baúl.

Harry pudo notar que parecía un poco molesta pero no les dijo nada.

Minutos después ya cambiados platicaban con Renard (a este ya se le había olvidado que solo iba por su mochila).

Harry y Ron ya casi ni tenían las marcas ocasionadas por la pelea gracias a los trapos con pociones curativas que les había dado el profesor Lupin.

Harry pensó que el mismo los debía de utilizar para curarse las heridas cada vez que pasaba la luna llena.

Comenzaba a enfriar y así una noche muy despejada, salpicada de estrellas.

El tren empezaba a aminorar la marcha.

-Bueno tengo que ir por mis cosas los veo luego-dijo Renard acordándose de que las había dejado en otro compartimiento.

Salio corriendo de ahí antes de que ninguno de los tres amigos pudiera decirle que no tenia que bajar sus cosas.

La voz que decía lo que no habían podido decirle a Renard sonó por todo el tren al tiempo que este se detenía.

Se apearon del tren y salieron al frió exterior.

Harry solo recordaba haber tenido tanto frió con la llegada de los dementotes.

-Los de primer año, Primer año por aquí, hagan una fila.

Harry volteo casi por instinto hacia donde provenía aquella voz.

Hagrid tenía un aspecto muy mejorado de a como lo habían dejado el año pasado.

Donde antes había tenido las heridas ocasionadas por Grawp ahora solo tenia algunas cicatrices poco visibles pues la mayoría las tapaba su larga y enmarañada barba.

-Hola¿Cómo han estado? Hace frió ¿no?- los saludo cuando los vio acercarse.

-Fr.. Frió es po... poco me estoy conge... gelando- replico Ron.

-Te vez muy bien- le dijo Hermione.

-si bueno Grawp…

Pero no termino la frase por que ya tenia que irse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quisiera pedirles una ultima cosa y es que me dejen sus comentarios diciendome si les gusta o no, si les gusta actualizare pronto y pues si no simplemente la borrare y solo la seguiran leyendo mis amigos ¿ok?**


End file.
